


everything's gonna be just fine

by WakahisaDManami



Series: The Twisted and the Manic [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha!Law, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, False Alarm, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Kid, Post-Timeskip, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakahisaDManami/pseuds/WakahisaDManami
Summary: "I almost miscarried last time." Kid's voice was forcefully calm, only wavering a little by the end. He'd been crying when he called him. Law had almost panicked himself when he saw the blood, but him freaking out wasn't gonna accomplish anything. He had to keep calm to reassure Kid that things really were fine. Being your mate's doctor wasn't easy.





	everything's gonna be just fine

"It's all right, Kid; nothing to worry about."

"I'm bleeding, Law!"

"Spotting," the Alpha corrected gently. "Just a little bit. It's completely normal. Some people spot throughout their pregnancy without having any problems at any point. You haven't had any complications, neither this time or last time."

"I almost miscarried last time." Kid's voice was forcefully calm, only wavering a little by the end. He'd been crying when he called him. Law had almost panicked himself when he saw the blood in his panties, but him freaking out wasn't gonna accomplish anything. He had to keep calm to reassure Kid that things really were fine.

Being your mate's doctor wasn't easy.

"You cracked four ribs, pulled a muscle in your stomach, sprained your arm, and got a concussion. It would've been strange if nothing had happened. Most people don't injure themselves that badly in three years, and you did it in an hour. You were only nine weeks along; it's a risky phase in a pregnancy. This is nothing to worry about." Kid didn't seem convinced. "But I'm putting you on bed rest for a couple of days, and I'll be monitoring your vitals morning and evening for the next ten days. I'll also draw a blood sample to see if you're low on anything. OK?"

Kid nodded, but still didn't seem convinced. Law got a new pair of panties from the chest of drawers and handed them to the Omega, who shuffled the soiled pair off before taking them.

"I'm the best damn doctor in this part of the world, Chopper excluded. If there's a problem, I'll summon him. You're in excellent hands, darling."

Kid managed a lopsided smile.

"I know that."

Law kissed him on the forehead.


End file.
